Strawberrys
by Raayy
Summary: Ele adorava morangos. Mais que os outros doces. Morangos são vermelhos. E vermelho é a cor do sangue. ll Yaoi, BBxL, Drabbles - TERMINADA.
1. Iguais

_Strawberrys  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy._

Essa fic eu PRECISO dar avisos, heh XD

**x** - Death Note não me pertence. Senão, o Raito teria morrido e sido humilhado... ¬¬ Perai! Ele foi! O-O Death Note é meu?! /levada pro hospício/

**x** - Essa fic é Yaoi. Como sempre. Cara eu não tenho criatividade pra hétero.

**x** - São Drabbles. Não sei quantos vão ser.

**x** - Beyond Birthday não é um personagem original (Ou OC). Ele é um personagem de Death Note sim, mas ele só aparece em _"Another Note"_, uma copilação a qual é toda escrita.

**x** - Essa fic foi betada pela Chibi Anne.

**x** - Essa fic é um presente pra a Janao q.

* * *

xXx

* * *

_**Strawberrys**_

_"Scold me failed her  
If only I'd held on tighter to her  
Pale white skin that twisted and withered away from me away from me"_

**xXx**

Ele _adorava _morangos.

Mais que os outros doces.

Morangos são vermelhos.

E vermelho é a cor do sangue.

**xXx**

As vezes, por diversão, ele pegava um pote de geléia de morango.

E enfiava a mão, mergulhando-a toda no líquido, pra depois passar no rosto.

Só porque lembrava sangue.

Só porque lembrava _ele._

Ele, com aquele tom psicótico, com o sangue na cara e as roupas manchadas de vermelho.

_Beyond Birthday._

Lambeu a geléia em seus dedos e sorriu.

De fato, ele era igual demais a ele.

Tanto, que seu sorriso fora psicótico, como o dele. E se tivesse os olhos vermelhos, _seria ele._

Mas não era ele.

Apesar de serem _muito_ parecidos.

_Iguais_, pensou.

Tão iguais que ele se inclinou para o espelho e o beijou.

* * *

xXx

* * *

**N/A:**

Mano isso foi um surto de criatividade, eu juro.  
Eu estava devendo pra a Janao um BBxL faz tempo... MAAAS... eu não terminei Another Note XD (AINDA) É difícil escrever sobre alguém que você não sabe por inteiro.  
Na verdade eu sei o básico do BB: "KILL KILL KILL!!"  
8DD Mas enfim  
Então adiei _Narcicismo _que é uma fic que eu estava pensando em fazer pra ela, pra escrever _Strawberry_.  
Eu só usei as características do L e do BB em aparência (Eles são indênticos, tirando o fato que o BB tem o olho vermelho, e cara de psicopata e vive manchado em sangue em imagens... e o L... vocês conhecem o L.)  
Mas eu pretendo terminar Another Note e continuar essa fic, A CHIBI ELOGIOU ESSA FIC, EU TENHO QUE CONTINUAR O-O

Me inspirei em um video no You tube pra fazer XD Confesso. É um video BBxL, Slide Show de imagens dos dois, com a música _"Strawberry Gashes"_ que é a mesma música que eu usei pra roubar o trechinho no começo do título.  
http:(duas barras)www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com(barra)watch?vRQd2IhoGtvA  
As vezes odeio o FanFiction XD mas ok.

É isso.  
_Reeeeviiews?_


	2. Cortes profundos

_Strawberrys  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

Essa fic eu PRECISO dar avisos, heh XD

**x** - Death Note não me pertence. Senão, o Raito teria morrido e sido humilhado... ¬¬ Perai! Ele foi! O-O Death Note é meu?! /levada pro hospício/

**x** - Essa fic é Yaoi. Como sempre. Cara eu não tenho criatividade pra hétero.

**x** - São Drabbles. Não sei quantos vão ser. Drabbles são capítulos curtos.

**x** - Beyond Birthday não é um personagem original (Ou OC). Ele é um personagem de Death Note sim, mas ele só aparece em _"Death Note: Another Note the Los Angeles BB murder cases"_, uma copilação a qual é toda escrita.

**x** - Essa fic foi betada pela Chibi Anne.

**x** - Essa fic é um presente pra a Janao q.

* * *

xXx

* * *

_**Strawberrys**_

**II**

_"Watch me, fault her_

_You're living like a disaster_

_She said kill me faster_

_with strawberry gashes all over"_

**xXx**

Morangos, morangos, morangos.

Estavam rodeando-o.

O afundando em pensamentos.

Cada morango parecia ser ele o olhando.

_Olhos de Shinigami._

Olhos vermelhos, o olhando com ódio, o olhando com _inveja_.

Sangue na face, o vermelho pela camisa branca.

_As roupas iguais a ele, L._

Por inveja.

Ainda assim, ele jamais se arrependeu de ter ido ver Beyond Birthday ser levado para à clínica naquele dia.

Os olhos vermelhos, os morangos.

As tentativas de suicídio falhas, que lhe eram tentadoras de beijar.

Assim como os morangos.

* * *

xXx

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu achei que ficou muito copiado de "Inveja", um capítulo da Chibi Anne que ela fala de um pecado capital do BB, a Inveja.  
Mas como ela mesma que betou e aprovou, taí.  
Estou com idéias pros próximos capítulos, então não vai demorar pra sair!!

Os trechos da música, eu vou começar a colocar aqui traduzido XD  
Do primeiro capítulo foi esse:  
_"Brigue comigo, falhei com ela  
Se eu apenas tivesse segurado nela com mais força  
Pele pálida e branca que se torceu e se foi para longe de mim"_

O de agora foi esse:  
_"Assista-me, culpe-a  
Você está vivendo como um desastre  
Ela disse "Mate me logo"  
Cheia de cortes profundos de morango"_

Enfim, sei lá, não tenho muito o que acrescentar, BB é vida 8D (ou não) BBxL É AMOR K3 AHSUHSAUAHSUAHS XD ok bye -levando pedradas-  
Ah, vocês sabiam que "Strawberry Gashes" que é o nome da música significa "Cortes profundos de morango"?  
Near: Acho que eles já devem ter deduzido, sua burra.  
Raayy: Também te amo coisafofabranca ¬¬'

_Reeeeviiiews? -puppy eyes-_


	3. Maldição

_Strawberrys  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

Essa fic eu PRECISO dar avisos, heh XD

**x** - Death Note não me pertence. Senão, o Raito teria morrido e sido humilhado... ¬¬ Perai! Ele foi! O-O Death Note é meu?! /levada pro hospício/

**x** - Essa fic é Yaoi. Como sempre. Cara eu não tenho criatividade pra hétero.

**x** - São Drabbles. Não sei quantos vão ser. Drabbles são capítulos curtos.

**x** - Beyond Birthday não é um personagem original (Ou OC). Ele é um personagem de Death Note sim, mas ele só aparece em _"Death Note: Another Note the Los Angeles BB murder cases"_, uma copilação a qual é toda escrita.

**x** - Essa fic foi betada pela Chibi Anne.

**x** - Essa fic é um presente pra a Janao q.

**x** - Agradeço a Nanase Kei por ter dado um Review (°--°) e ter favoritado (-morreu-) a fanfic, por que me incentivou muito! ./  
E Claro, minhas companheiras de prache em BBxL, Débby, Jana e Chibi!

* * *

xXx

* * *

_**Strawberrys**_

**III**

_"Hex me told her_

_I dreamt of a devil that knew her_

_Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over all over"_

**xXx**

Eu sorria e ria. Psicóticamente como sempre.

Eu sabia que eu o havia deixado perdido, perdido por mim.

Tolo.

Mas, o mais tolo era eu, que desejava fazer isso há tempos.

Talvez, desde que o conhecia. Desde sempre.

_O deixar perdido por mim._

No final, eu não o deixei perdido por mim, mas por si mesmo.

Coloquei a maldição de Narciso nele.

_Com um olhar._

Um olhar vermelho, um olhar de Shinigami.

_Um olhar de morango._

Mas agora, ele está perdido. Só pode se lamentar com o espelho.

Afinal, eu, que sou a sua cópia...

Estou preso, não?

O demônio preso atrás das grades vermelhas.

Vermelhas de insanidade.

Vermelhas como o _morango_.

_Inocente_ morango.

_Venenoso_ morango.

_Vicioso _morango.

Aquele maldito morango que ele come, todos os dias, quando vem me visitar.

* * *

xXx

* * *

**N/A:**

Ah sei lá o.o Saiu assim 8D

Tradução do trecho:_  
"Coloquei uma maldição nela, contei para ela  
Eu sonhei com um demônio que a conhecia  
Pele pálida e branca cheia de cortes profundos de morango"_

Un... O trecho tava 70 pronto a um tempinho, mas o coment da Nanase me animou pra dar uma ajeitada nele °--°  
E pronto, AGORA eu acho que tá perfeito (?) LOL

Ok, não tá. Mas eu não consigo melhorar mais que isso, olha minhas capacidades né pô ç-Ç'

Mas eu gostei. E o próximo tá pronto.

_SÓ POSTO O PRÓXIMO SE DEREM REVIEWS!! QUERO 7 NO MÍNIMO POR QUE HOJE EU TO EXIGENTE!! 8D_


	4. Narciso

_Strawberrys  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

Essa fic eu PRECISO dar avisos, heh XD

**x** - Death Note não me pertence. Senão, o Raito teria morrido e sido humilhado... ¬¬ Perai! Ele foi! O-O Death Note é meu?! /levada pro hospício/

**x** - Essa fic é Yaoi. Como sempre. Cara eu não tenho criatividade pra hétero.

**x** - São Drabbles. Não sei quantos vão ser. Drabbles são capítulos curtos.

**x** - Beyond Birthday não é um personagem original (Ou OC). Ele é um personagem de Death Note sim, mas ele só aparece em _"Death Note: Another Note the Los Angeles BB murder cases"_, uma copilação a qual é toda escrita.

**x** - Essa fic foi betada pela Chibi Anne.

**x** - Essa fic é um presente pra a Janao q.

**x** - Agradeço a Mayumii. por ter me ajudado nesse cap!

* * *

xXx

* * *

_**Strawberrys**_

**IV**

_"Called her over,_

_and asked her if she was improving._

_She said 'feels fine'. 'It's wonderful wonderful here' "_

**xXx**

Não era permitido, mas ele tinha o poder, afinal.

Eu não sei se ficava grato, ou se tentava mata-lo.

Eu era louco de nível máximo.

Não podia ter passeios livres, como o que eu estava tendo agora.

Principalmente ao lado da pessoa que eu queria _matar._

E ao mesmo tempo _possuir._

Tanto faz o sentido, contanto que eu colocasse algo nele que dissesse:

_"Pertence a Beyond Birthday."_

Já perdi nesse caso mesmo, de que adianta esconder a identidade?

Continuava andando e via coisas que não sabia sobre este lugar.

Como o fato de ter uma fonte aqui, nesse hospício.

Acho que os loucos são _eles_, querem matar os pacientes afogados?

Me aproximei e vi meu reflexo.

Meu cabelo não via uma escova há vários dias.

Estava começando a ter olheiras pelas poucas horas de sono.

E mesmo com os olhos vermelhos, eu estava parecendo _ele._

Fiquei tão perdido no reflexo que caí na água.

- BB?!

Ouvi a voz de L distante, pus as mãos no fundo da fonte e voltei para a superfície.

- Não morri ainda.

Não que essa fonte fosse funda.

Mas era uma sensação maravilhosa, mergulhar nele, mesmo que fosse apenas _eu_.

* * *

xXx

* * *

**N/A:**

Bom, primeiro, OBRIGADA PELOS 10 REVIEWS OMG VOCÊS FIZERAM UMA GAROTA FELIZ!! -morreu-

Segundo, a tradução do trecho como sempre:

_"Chamei-a.  
__E perguntei se ela estava melhorando.  
Ela disse 'É bom. Isso está maravilhoso, maravilhoso aqui.' "_

Seria o L cantando esse trecho pro BB, mesmo que fosse BB's PoV. (BB virou uma mulher?! -dies-)  
Hm... Eu gostei desse Drabble. (Ainda que tenha ficado mais pro Ficlet XD) por que foi sugestão da Mayumii., do BB caindo no lago igual na lenda de Narciso, e eu gostei muito da idéia dela! Arigato Yumi-chan!

Por insistencia do BB-kun e da Jana, eu to postando agora 8D' agradeça-os.

... _Reviews?_ Dessa vez eu quero mais 10 u-u -CHATA-


	5. Rubi

_Strawberrys  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

Essa fic eu PRECISO dar avisos, heh XD

**x** - Death Note não me pertence. Senão, o Raito teria morrido e sido humilhado... ¬¬ Perai! Ele foi! O-O Death Note é meu?! /levada pro hospício/

**x** - Essa fic é Yaoi. Como sempre. Cara eu não tenho criatividade pra hétero.

**x** - São Drabbles. Não sei quantos vão ser. Drabbles são capítulos curtos.

**x** - Beyond Birthday não é um personagem original (Ou OC). Ele é um personagem de Death Note sim, mas ele só aparece em _"Death Note: Another Note the Los Angeles BB murder cases"_, uma copilação a qual é toda escrita.

**x** - Essa fic foi betada pela Chibi Anne.

**x** - Essa fic é um presente pra a Janao q.

* * *

xXx

* * *

**V**

_"I lay quiet_

_waiting for her voice to say:_

_'Some things you lose and some things you just give away' "_

**xXx**

Aquele delicado diamante vermelho.

Só meu, só meu.

Ou pelo menos era isso que eu queria acreditar.

Sua cabeça sob meu colo. Meu diamante vermelho, escondido.

Atrás das pálpebras dos seus olhos.

Acariciei seu olho com meu dedo, delicadamente.

Ele acordou e começou a abrir os olhos.

_A me olhar_.

Com aqueles olhos de morango.

Eu sorri, e deve ter sido a primeira vez que ele me viu sorrindo.

Porque ele se assustou um pouco.

Meu sorriso nunca fora_ fofinho_, era igual aos sorrisos _dele_.

_Ele me imitava perfeitamente sem nem saber._

Era um sorriso sádico, de um psicopata.

Que eu não era, mas que _ele era_.

Eu sorri porque vi aqueles olhos de morango.

E senti vontade de come-los.

Mas ao invés de cravar os dentes nos olhos dele, coloquei minha boca violentamente sobre a dele.

E ele se assustou.

Mas tudo que fez foi revidar, puxando meus cabelos e me jogando na cama.

E minha sanidade vai se afundando como um morango num pote de geléia.

* * *

xXx

* * *

**N/A:**

Tradução do trecho:

_"Eu fiquei quieta  
Esperando sua voz dizer:  
'Algumas coisas você perde, e algumas coisas você apenas deixa pra lá' "_

Bom, é.

Sei lá, não tenho o que comentar, fora que é a primeira REAL ação yaoi dessa fic XD  
E sim, o sorriso do L é psicótico ok. Eu sempre achei!  
Ah sim, obrigada pra a Ana Hakubi por ter me inspirado pro cap 5 o.o aquele review foi inspirador! O-O'

Hm... Ah sei lá. To com outras coisas na cabeça pra comentar sobre esse cap 8D -escreveu a um tempo mesmo, tava esperando dar 10 reviews-  
Quero dar um obrigadinha pra a Hee-chan por ter feito o 10 review e pra a Tifa por ter lido e comentado °-° Eu encho o saco de você, mas eu te adoro, coisa D:

_Ok, Reviews? Vamos, eu sei que vocês querem que eu escreva mais ;D -chantagista-_


	6. Lua vermelha

_Strawberrys  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

Death Note não me pertence, mas eu tenho morangos.

Essa fic é Yaoi. Como sempre. Cara eu não tenho criatividade pra hétero. (Mentira, tenho)

São Drabbles. Não sei quantos vão ser. Drabbles são capítulos curtos.

Beyond Birthday não é um personagem original (Ou OC). Ele é um personagem de Death Note sim, mas ele só aparece em _"Death Note: Another Note the Los Angeles BB murder cases"_, uma copilação a qual é toda escrita.

Essa fic foi betada pela Chibi Anne.

Essa fic é um presente pra a Janao q.

**xXx**

_**Strawberrys**_

**VI**

"_Turn her over_

_A candle is lit, I see through her_

_Blow it out and save all her ashes for me."_

**xXx**

Era noite de lua cheia.

Lua cheia _vermelha_.

Ele estava naquele lugar não muito grande, não muito pequeno.

Segurava uma vela à altura do rosto.

Abaixou-se, sentando-se na posição típica.

No chão, olhando atentamente para este.

Havia cinzas no chão, que incomum.

Pegou-as pelos dedos, e depois esfregou fazendo-as se desmanchar.

_Mais do que já estavam._

As cinzas daquele suicídio mal-sucedido.

Aquele fogo, _vermelho_, já apagado.

Na janela, refletia a lua cheia.

Lua _vermelha_.

Como seus olhos, os olhos de _Beyond_.

* * *

**N/A:**

_"Vire-a  
Uma vela está acesa, eu vejo através dela  
Assopre-a e salve todas as suas cinzas para mim"_

Esse cap saiu a muito custo. XD Eu notei que tava demorando, aí eu cheguei pro Harry "ME DIZ ALGO COM VERMELHO" "Lua vermelha o.o" "O-O!! BRIGADA °O°"

E foi assim que saiu esse cap 8D e por causa do trecho da música também.

Weeell, espero que terminando Strawberrys a Jana fique feliz e não ligue para a minha demora na fic dela n.n'''

_**Review or die, make your choice. -Aponta uma magnum na sua cabeça-**_


	7. Cortes de Morango

_Strawberrys  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

Death Note não me pertence, mas eu tenho morangos.

Essa fic é Yaoi. Como sempre. Cara eu não tenho criatividade pra hétero. (Mentira, tenho)

São Drabbles. Não sei quantos vão ser. Drabbles são capítulos curtos.

Beyond Birthday não é um personagem original (Ou OC). Ele é um personagem de Death Note sim, mas ele só aparece em _"Death Note: Another Note the Los Angeles BB murder cases"_, uma copilação a qual é toda escrita.

Essa fic foi betada pela Chibi Anne.

Essa fic é um presente pra a Janao q.

**xXx**

**_Strawberrys_**

**VII**

"_Watch me, fault her_

_You're living like a disaster_

_She said 'kill me faster'_

_With strawberry gashes all over all over me"_

**xXx**

Era horrivelmente branco aquele lugar.

Não era _vermelho_. Era branco.

Loucamente _branco._

Near, L pensava.

Eu conheci o menino antes de ir embora, ele era _branco_.

Chegava a ser irritante.

Ele olhava a parede, branca. _Isso_ me irritava.

Antes que ele visse, eu me cortava com as unhas.

Ele se assustava, eu passava o sangue na parede do hospício.

- Quem você prefere? O branco ou o vermelho?

Ele sorriu de leve e me puxou pelo braço.

- Branco da sua pele, e o vermelho dos seus olhos.

Essa resposta era suficiente para mim.

Ele lambeu o corte do meu braço.

_Sangue. Vermelho. Morango._

_Meus olhos._

_Cortes de morango._

* * *

**N/A:**

_"Assista-me, culpe-a.  
Você está vivendo como um desastre.  
Ela disse 'Mate me logo'.  
Cheia, cheia, de cortes profundos de morango sobre mim."_

Saiu do nada esse cap. Simplesmente tava relendo a letra... aí saiu isso. xD

Estou ganhando poucas reviews nessa fic ó0ò quero o dobro do cap anterior para compensar u_u

Por que, afinal, eu só continuo essa fic por que tem gente que pede u.u (e por que eu odeio deixar fics incompletas).

**_OU VOCÊ MANDA UM REVIEW, OU VOCÊ É A MULHER DO PADRE! (AQUELE FEIO, VELHO E PEDÓFILO!) MALDITOS LEITORES FANTASMAS!_**


	8. Iniciais Iguais

_Strawberrys  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

Death Note não me pertence, mas eu tenho morangos.

Essa fic é Yaoi. Como sempre. Cara eu não tenho criatividade pra hétero. (Mentira, tenho)

São Drabbles. Não sei quantos vão ser. Drabbles são capítulos curtos.

Beyond Birthday não é um personagem original (Ou OC). Ele é um personagem de Death Note sim, mas ele só aparece em _"Death Note: Another Note the Los Angeles BB murder cases"_, uma copilação a qual é toda escrita.

Essa fic foi betada pela Chibi Anne.

Essa fic é um presente pra a Janao q.

**xXx**

**_Strawberrys_**

**VIII**

_"Curse me sold her_

_The poison that runs it's course through her_

_Pale white skin with strawberry gashes all over, all over"_

**xXx**

Podem me rogar infinitas pragas.

Mas eu não vou desistir.

Vendam-no sua imagem. Estarão fazendo o que quero.

Preciso, preciso do seu rosto, _L_.

_Quero ler seu nome._

Preciso saber de tudo sobre você.

_Tudo._

Preciso saber seu nome, também.

Suas iniciais são iguais também, L?

**B**eyond **B**irthday.

Este é meu nome.

E o seu?

Quero saber mais sobre você.

Quero saber _tudo _sobre você.

Meu pequeno viciado em morangos vermelhos como o sangue.

Sangue...

Qual será o gosto do seu sangue, _L_?

* * *

**N/A:**

_"Me amaldiçoe, venda-a.  
O veneno que corre através dela.  
Pele pálida e branca cheia, cheia de cortes profundos de morango."_

Encaminhando pro final o/ Resolvi por os momentos antes de Another Note.

Odeio vocês, seus leitores fantasmas! u__ú

**_DEIXE UM REVIEW E CONTRIBUA COM A NÃO-EMICE DESSE SER D:_**


	9. Reflexo

_Strawberrys  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

**Death Note não me pertence**, mas eu tenho morangos.

**Essa fic é Yaoi**. Como sempre. Cara eu não tenho criatividade pra hétero. (Mentira, tenho)

São Drabbles. Esse é o penúltimo. Drabbles são capítulos curtos.

Beyond Birthday não é um personagem original (Ou OC). Ele é um personagem de Death Note sim, mas ele só aparece em _"Death Note: Another Note the Los Angeles BB murder cases"_, uma copilação a qual é toda escrita.

Essa fic foi betada pela Chibi Anne.

Essa fic é um presente pra a Janao q.

_**Strawberrys**_

**IX**

"_Scold me failed her_

_If only I'd held on tighter to her_

_Pale white skin that twisted and withered away from me away from me"_

**xXx**

Ódio. Puro ódio.

Ódio vermelho. Vermelho sangue.

Eu já tinha começado o caso Kira, muito mais por medo do que qualquer outra coisa.

Medo de perdê-lo.

De que Beyond fosse junto com os assassinos.

Então fui a busca de Kira, mas não foi a tempo.

Pensava que, com um pouco de sorte, pudesse pegar ele antes disso.

Ou que o nome de Beyond não fosse divulgado.

Esperanças tolas.

Falhei com ele.

Se eu apenas pudesse ter mais momentos juntos a ele…

Com meu par de olhos de morango.

Agora tento me isolar enquanto investigo o caso com a NPA.

Comendo mais e mais geléias de morango.

Do seu jeito peculiar, sendo censurado pelo olhar, mas não ligando (acho que nunca liguei).

Olho para o pote e procuro seus olhos.

Acho a cor, seu reflexo. Não acho você.

* * *

**N/A:**

"_Brigue comigo, falhei com ela__  
Se eu apenas tivesse segurado nela com mais força  
Pele pálida e branca que se torceu e se foi para longe de mim"_

Tradução postada como sempre~

Dessa vez pulei pra Death Note, onde B.B. morre por causa de Kira. (Ele foi morto por uma 'mistériosa parada cardíaca')

Mano, olha só, eu não costumo reclamar quando ganho reviews, mas assim como Metarmofose, vou reclamar aqui.

Eu quero _reviews_. E não um "Continua". Acho isso ridículo, até. Se não consegue realmente fazer um review, não desista e tente falar das coisas boas/ruims. Mas só comentar "continua" é muito chato.

Em especial, vou colar uma coisa aqui por que como a infeliz não estava logada/não tem account, eu não tenho outra forma de responde-la.

_"From: Ex-leitora fantasma ()_

Perfeito. Quero mais.

Feliz?"

Não. Eu não fico feliz com isso. Se fosse um review descente, eu ficaria MUITO feliz. Será que é pedir muito? Eu realmente gosto de saber se eu estou evoluindo ou não. Não gosto de depender dos comentários da Nanase ou da Anne pra saber sobre isso sempre. Gosto de opiniões variadas, caramba.

Pois é, os reviews de ultimamente tem me deixado frustada. Nem vou pedir um review dessa vez. Dane-se. Posto o próximo cap **quando tiver vontade **também.

(Ou seja, vão se foder por que eu esqueço das minhas fics e deixo isso parado por mais se ano se deixar. E o capítulo já está pronto. É, acho que eu to puta mesmo)


	10. Morte

_Strawberrys  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

**Death Note não me pertence**, mas eu tenho morangos.

**Essa fic é Yaoi**. Como sempre. Cara eu não tenho criatividade pra hétero. (Mentira, tenho)

São Drabbles. Esse é o penúltimo. Drabbles são capítulos curtos.

Beyond Birthday não é um personagem original (Ou OC). Ele é um personagem de Death Note sim, mas ele só aparece em _"Death Note: Another Note the Los Angeles BB murder cases"_, uma copilação a qual é toda escrita.

Essa fic foi betada pela Chibi Anne.

Essa fic é um presente pra a Janao q.

_**Strawberrys**_

**X**

"_Watch me fault her_

_You're living like a disaster_

_She said 'kill me faster'_

_With strawberry gashes all over all over me"_

**xXx**

Encolhido no canto daquele hospício, eu respiro.

Respiro aquele branco doentio das paredes e sinto o cheiro de remédio.

Primeiro uma prisão. Depois, um hospício. E não paro em um hospício.

Assustava os presos na cadeia. Piorava o estado dos outros pacientes.

_(Você devia estar isolado)_

E era assim que eu estava agora. Até mesmo a porta era branca com aqueles acolchoados.

Respiro. Inspiro, expiro, inspiro, expiro, transpiro.

Todo esse branco é doentio e eu não entendo por que tem que ser branco.

Devia ser preto.

_(Era branco)_

Preto. Preto que nem seus olhos, seu cabelo, sua letra, seu caráter.

Preto, negro, escuro, L.

_Respiro._

_(Você está vivo)_

Sinto a batida de meu coração falhar e me assusto.

Seria aquele louco que os médicos comentavam?

_(Seria Kira?)_

Sorri ignorando a dor. Por que imaginei por algum segundo que escaparia?

_(Assassino)_

Dói, e dói muito e eu me ajoelho no chão e levo a mão ao peito.

Encaro o chão, coberto pela minha sombra, agora negro.

_(Sombra no formato dele)_

Ah, se eu só pudesse ver ele mais uma vez...

Ele quem deve estar caçando esse Kira que nem cão de guarda agora.

_(Ele. L. L Lawliet.)_

Caio no chão e dou meu último riso antes de meu coração parar.

Imagine como um morango caindo dos dedos dele.

_(Nessa hora um morango caiu dos dedos de L o fazendo sentir um mau pressentimento)_

Finalmente, a morte chegou pra mim. Mas não era do jeito que eu queria.

_(Queria ter se suicidado naquele princípio de incêndio?)_

Mas será que faria tanta diferença assim?

**Antes?** _Agora?_ Depois?

_Acho que já me fixei em você o suficiente, não acha, __**Lawliet**__?_

_(Se sim você nunca vai saber, só sabe que ele tinha se fixado muito bem em você)_

Meu doce morango.

_(Doce geléia dele)_

**N/A:**

"_Assista-me, Culpe-a__  
Você está vivendo como um desastre__  
Ela disse "Mate me logo"  
Com cortes profundos de morango todo sobre todo sobre mim"_

Até que enfim. Decidi atualizar por que queria terminar logo essa porra.

Eu já tinha em mente que no último cap, o B morreria. E eu até que gostei um pouco do resultado, embora nem tenha citado muito o vermelho nesse. Só os morangos.

Quero agradecer minha beta, Chibi Anne, por ser um amor comigo x3 E lembrá-la que ela não betou os dois últimos caps. rs

Quero agradecer também a todos que mandaram reviews e acompanharam até o fim.

E NANASE KEI, SE ESTIVER LENDO ISSO, MANDE UM REVIEW OU VÁ PARA O RAITO QUE A PARTA!

Anyway~ :3 Menos uma fanfic pronta, mais 5, 6 ou 7 pra terminar o/


End file.
